Try
by elektrameltonthirlby
Summary: Silva never could make the relationship between Elektra and himself work. SilvaxOC one shot OOC Silva


ul id="skiplinks" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 0px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent; opacity: 0; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"  
>li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px;"a style="color: #666666; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" works/559029#main"Main Content/a/li  
>ul  
>div id="header" class="region" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 0.875em; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding: 0px; position: relative; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"<br>h1 class="heading" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.375em; line-height: 1; word-break: break-all; background-color: transparent; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: left; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial;"a style="color: #990000; border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.714em; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; background-color: transparent; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; line-height: 1.75em;" href=" /"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Archive of Our Own/spansup style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: italic; font-size: 0.583em; font-family: inherit; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 0;" beta/sup/a/h1  
>div id="login" class="dropdown" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.125; float: right;"<br>p class="user actions" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0px 0px; float: right; text-align: center; background-color: transparent; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; position: relative; z-index: 20;"a class="dropdown-toggle" style="color: #111111; border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; background-color: transparent; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none;" href=" /user_sessions/new" data-toggle="dropdown" data-target="#"Log In/a/p  
>div  
>h3 class="landmark heading" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.375em; line-height: 0; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: none; color: transparent; float: left;"Site Navigationh3  
>ul class="primary navigation actions" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; float: right; text-align: center; background-image: url(' '); background-color: #990000; width: 320px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.34902) 0px -6px 10px inset, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.247059) 1px 1px 3px -1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.85098) 0px -1px 0px inset;"<br>li class="dropdown" style="border: none; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: transparent; line-height: 1.125; display: block; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: left; position: relative;"a class="dropdown-toggle" style="color: #ffffff; border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; background-color: transparent; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none;" href=" /menu/fandoms" data-toggle="dropdown" data-target="#"Fandoms/a/li  
>li class="dropdown" style="border: none; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: transparent; line-height: 1.125; display: block; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: left; position: relative;"a class="dropdown-toggle" style="color: #ffffff; border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; background-color: transparent; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none;" href=" menu/browse" data-toggle="dropdown" data-target="#"Browse/a/li  
>li class="dropdown" style="border: none; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: transparent; line-height: 1.125; display: block; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: left; position: relative;"a class="dropdown-toggle" style="color: #ffffff; border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; background-color: transparent; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none;" href=" menu/search" data-toggle="dropdown" data-target="#"Search/a/li  
>li class="dropdown" style="border: none; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: transparent; line-height: 1.125; display: block; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: left; position: relative;"a class="dropdown-toggle" style="color: #ffffff; border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; background-color: transparent; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none;" href=" menu/about" data-toggle="dropdown" data-target="#"About/a/li  
>li class="search" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: block; background-color: transparent; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: right; position: relative;"form id="search" class="search" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; clear: right; display: inline; background-color: transparent; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: right;" accept-charset="UTF-8" action=" works/search" method="get"  
>div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: inline; float: none;" div  
>fieldset style="border: none; padding: 0px; overflow: visible; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; min-width: 0px; display: inline; background-color: transparent; box-shadow: none; width: auto; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; float: none;"legend style="border-width: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; height: 0px; width: 0px; opacity: 0; display: inline;"Search Workslegend  
>p style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; clear: right; display: inline; position: relative; background-color: transparent; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none;"label class="landmark" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; opacity: 0; display: inline-block; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; clear: none; color: #444444; background-color: #eeeeee; width: auto; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" for="site_search"Work Search:label input id="site_search" class="text" style="font-size: 12px; line-height: 1.286; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; width: auto; border: none; box-shadow: none; margin: 0.2857em 0.375em; display: inline; background-color: #eeeeee; color: #444444; height: 1.286em; vertical-align: middle; padding: 0.15em 0.25em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; cursor: text; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 1em; border-top-right-radius: 1em; border-bottom-right-radius: 1em; border-bottom-left-radius: 1em; float: none;" name="work_search[query]" type="text" / span id="site_search_tooltip" class="tip" style="border: 1px solid #ffffff; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0.75em; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.15em; display: inline; background-color: #dddddd; position: absolute; left: -999em; z-index: 1;"tip: hetalia f/f sort:kudos/spanspan class="submit actions" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.25em 0.25em 0px; display: inline; float: none;"input class="button" style="font-size: 12px; line-height: 1.286; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; width: auto; border: none; box-shadow: none; margin-right: 0.375em; list-style: none; display: inline; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; background-color: #eeeeee; color: #444444; height: auto; vertical-align: middle; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; cursor: pointer; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; float: none; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-top: 0px;" type="submit" value="Search" /span/p  
>fieldset/form/li  
>ul  
>div class="clear" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; clear: both; height: 0px; background-color: transparent; opacity: 0;" div  
>div  
>div id="admin-banner" class="alert announcement group" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; clear: both; position: relative; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"<br>blockquote class="userstuff" style="border-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-color: #edb202; outline: 0px; font-size: 1em; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 3.1875px; padding: 0.375em 0.75em; line-height: normal; word-wrap: break-word; background-color: #fece3f; color: #333333;"  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.375em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Due to an influx of spam works, we are temporarily suspending invitations from our automated invite queue. Please read more in a style="color: #666666; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" admin_posts/2183"our AO3 News post/a, available also in a style="color: #666666; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /admin_posts/2186"Deutsch/a, a style="color: #666666; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /admin_posts/2189"Español/a, a style="color: #666666; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /admin_posts/2192"Français/a, a style="color: #666666; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /admin_posts/2195"Nederlands/a, a style="color: #666666; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /admin_posts/2198"Português/a, a style="color: #666666; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /admin_posts/2201"Русский/a, and a style="color: #666666; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /admin_posts/2204"Suomi/a./p  
>blockquote  
>p class="submit" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: right; bottom: -0.5em; position: absolute; right: 1%;"a class="showme action" style="color: #666666; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0.875em; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.25em 0.5em; cursor: pointer; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; display: inline-block; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: none; border-top-left-radius: 2em; border-top-right-radius: 2em; border-bottom-right-radius: 2em; border-bottom-left-radius: 2em; box-shadow: none;" title="hide banner" href=" works/559029?hide_banner=true"×/a/p  
>div  
>div id="inner" class="wrapper" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-shadow: none; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"<br>div id="main" class="works-show region" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0.875em; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 3.1875px; padding: 0.5em 0.5em 3.5em; line-height: 1.286; position: relative; min-height: 450px; float: none; width: auto; max-width: 100%; clear: both;"  
>ul class="landmark skip" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; opacity: 0; line-height: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent;"<br>li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px;"a style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; line-height: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; opacity: 0;" name="top"/a /li  
>li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px;"a style="color: transparent; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; line-height: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; opacity: 0;" href=" works/559029#work"Skip header/a/li  
>ul  
>h3 class="landmark heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 0; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent;"Actionsh3  
>ul class="work navigation actions" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.25em 0.25em 0px; float: right; text-align: center;"<br>li id="show_comments_link_top" class="comments" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a style="color: #111111; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; background-color: #eeeeee; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" href=" /comments/show_comments?work_id=559029" data-remote="true"Comments/a /li  
>li class="share" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a class="modal modal-attached" style="color: #111111; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; background-color: #eeeeee; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" title="Share Work" href=" works/559029#share"Share/a /li  
>li class="download" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a class="expanded" style="color: #111111; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; background-color: #eeeeee; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" href=" works/559029#"Download/a/li  
>ul  
>h3 class="landmark heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 0; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent;"Work Headerh3  
>div class="wrapper" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px 5px;"<br>dl class="work meta group" style="border: 1px solid #cccccc; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 1.286em 0.75em; clear: right; position: relative; overflow: hidden;"  
>dt class="rating tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; min-width: 10.5em; width: auto; float: none; clear: left;"This is not a love story. In love stories the main character is not sold for sex, nor does she have a tattoo on the inside of her wrist that brands her. Love stories take place in beautiful places, not the dirt and grime of a ghetto where men come in and out every few minutes.dt  
>dl  
>div  
>div id="workskin" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.08em; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px; max-width: 72em; overflow-x: auto; overflow-y: hidden; position: relative;"<br>div id="chapters" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
>div class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word;"<br>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The reason that this is not a love story is because she begun said story believing that it was./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"In love stories the man is almost always foreign and enigmatic. In love stories the man lavishes the girl with riches and compliments and promises to 'leave to far off places'.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Don't you want to see the world?" he asks, and for a moment the sun catches his blond hair, and she thinks that she only wants to see it if it's with him.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"(It's not enough years later that she'll look back and scold herself for being so foolish.)p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"-p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"This is not a love story. In love stories the main character doesn't learn how to handle guns and kill targets. It's only a love story in the way his hand cups hers to adjust her grip, and how he gives her words of praise when she does it correctly. (She takes the praise and stores it away, going over it when she thinks of how 'lucky' she is.)p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"These are the happy days, where they live in hotels with riches she sometimes has trouble understanding are hers, and gifts every morning along side breakfast. (A part of her realizes that she's seen the pearl necklace before, around a different neck, or the diamond ears clasped on someone else's ears, but she always shoves it aside and thinks 'well, they look much better on me'.)p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"But, she's never happy with gifts and finery and far off places.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"She's happy being by his side. (Until she's not.)p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"-p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"In love stories the man is never damaged like this. The first time he truly terrifies her is the day she watches him grab his upper teeth, and yank, taking half his face with him. He yells at her in a way that makes her want to run far far away - in a way where he never gets above a certain decibel and is nearly casual - because he sounds like he will kill her and not even care.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The first time is truly the special one, because she has hope. She drags herself forward, and cups his collapsed cheek with her hand, and his normal one with her other, and she kisses him and promises him that she loves him no less, that'll she'll always be here, by his side, that the last thing she sees will be him.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The first time is truly the special one, because he looks at her when she pulls away and she tells herself that he cares about her and that he wants them to be happy, when she knows that he doesn't.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"-p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"This is not a love story. In love stories the man doesn't refrain from physical abuse to heap emotional abuse onto it. The man doesn't force the woman to watch the bloodied corpses of his kills and conquests. The man doesn't make the woman feel unsafe in her own bedroom with the door locked, a million miles between them.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"There are some elements. If she was a writer, she'd document them. The man is charming, and powerful. He makes others respect him and her. The man spends money on her and kills any man who tries to touch her. The man promises safety and happiness. These are all things the man does.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"But this isn't a love story.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"(This is a nightmare.)p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"-p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"In love stories the man does not make the woman kill countless people. He doesn't make her feel scared, or unsafe.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"In love stories the man does not assign three men to keep watch over her, and lie and say it's to protect her when they both know it's to make sure she doesn't run.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"In love stories the woman does not tremble at the mere thought of the man.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"(In love stories the woman does not sleep with the man who promises to kill the person she loves.)p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"-p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"In love stories the man does not have other men kick and punch her. The man does not leave her with men who break her lip open and break her nails, and tie her up.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"In love stories she is not left in the hot sun to bake.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"-p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"This is not a love story.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"In love stories the women don't hate their supposed saviors, but this is all she feels. They come out and stare at her, both uncaring, that she's roasting like a pig on a roaster.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"She hates him, she thinks, but it's not directed at Silva. She doesn't thinks he has it in her to hate him. It's James fucking Bond that she loathes. She hates him. She stands there with a shot of scotch or whiskey on her head, and flies bite at her lip, already knowing that she's going to die, and James Bond has the nerve to miss, and miss so that he completely misses her and the chance to end it all with a quick bullet in her skull.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"In love stories the woman doesn't hate her would be savior, but James Bond is not her savior, and all he's done is lie to her, just like everyone else.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It's awful, she thinks, that the man she loves kills her with a bullet to her stomach, and that no matter how much she fears him, she'll hate James Bond even more.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"(Sévérine was never one for love stories in the first place.)p  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div id="feedback" class="feedback" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px auto; padding: 0px;"<br>h3 class="landmark heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 0; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent;"Actions/h3  
>ul class="actions" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.25em 0.25em 0px; float: right; text-align: center;"<br>li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a style="color: #111111; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; background-color: #eeeeee; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" href=" /works/559029#main"↑ Top/a/li  
>ul  
>div  
>div  
>div 


End file.
